<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock est un imbécile, John est une victime, Greg est en pyjama et cette alarme est trop puissante by MlleHeathcliff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322166">Sherlock est un imbécile, John est une victime, Greg est en pyjama et cette alarme est trop puissante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff'>MlleHeathcliff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he's an ass, Breaking into Mycroft's house, Christmas, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff and Humor, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, Humor, John is a Victim, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : That awkward moment when Sherlock breaks into Mycroft’s place for something and he’s greeted by Lestrade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade &amp; John Watson, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock est un imbécile, John est une victime, Greg est en pyjama et cette alarme est trop puissante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts">CamaradeCactus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pas tout à fait ce que je voulais faire, j'en écrirais surement un autre. Possiblement. Parce que c'est drôle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>– Sherlock ! Sherlock, non ! essaya de murmurer, frustré, John. Sherlock, revient ici tout de suite. Sherlock !</p>
<p>– Réfléchis, John ! Il n’y a qu’ici qu’il peut-être ! se renfrogna ledit Sherlock, les mains fermement agrippées au muret entourant la demeure du plus vieux des Holmes. C’est forcément ici !</p>
<p>– Ca n’est pas une raison… Sherlock, non, revient ! Sherlock ! gronda lourdement John. Un enfant ! Je vis avec un vrai gosse, Sherlock !</p>
<p>– Aller, John. Nous n’avons pas le temps, souffla Sherlock. Mon frère est absent, il n’y a personne dans cette maison, c’est le moment idéal !</p>
<p>La haute forme du jeune Holmes se glissa au-dessus du muret, outrepassant la sécurité inexistante de la propriété – étonnant considérant la paranoïa de son frère (même si John vous dirait qu’il n’était pas paranoïaque, juste prudent) – courant à travers l’immense jardin pour atteindre la maison. Loin derrière, essayant d’être le plus discret possible, John se démenait pour ne pas éviscérer son colocataire sur place. Toute cette mascarade pour son incapacité à patienter jusqu’au jour J. Vraiment, John se demandait encore pourquoi il suivait cet imbécile.</p>
<p>Dans l’ombre de la fenêtre, Sherlock s’agitait pour ouvrir le carreau et rentrer dans la maison. Même si l’alarme sonnait, il fallait une bonne dizaine de minutes à la police pour arriver en pleine journée alors il ne fallait pas compter sur leur présence avant au moins une bonne demi-heure, si ce n’était plus. Sherlock avait méticuleusement échafaudé son plan, il n’y avait aucune faille – ce n’était pas l’avis de John, parce que Sherlock n’avait vraiment réfléchit à <em>rien</em>.</p>
<p>Il fallut une bonne minute à l’ex-militaire pour rejoindre son comparse – c’est qu’il courrait vite, le bougre – près de la fenêtre sans pour autant l’aider dans son entreprise.</p>
<p>– Et bien, John. Tu pourrais m’aider ! dit Sherlock, essoufflé.</p>
<p>– Je ne serais pas complice d’une effraction et d’un vol, Sherlock. Pas même pour toi, renchérit le médecin.</p>
<p>– Allons John, fait un <em>effort</em> !</p>
<p>– Un effort, un <em>effort</em> Sherlock ! Mais je ne fais que ça, vociféra John. J’essaie vainement de ne pas de mettre ma main en pleine <em>figure</em>.</p>
<p>– Tu es tellement dramatique, John ! souffla Sherlock, amusé.</p>
<p>Pendant ce temps, Sherlock s’évertuait à ouvrir cette fenêtre diablement <em>récalcitrante.</em> Il avait dû faire la mauvaise pioche dans toutes celles à sa disposition. Tant pis, il ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Quand il vint à bout du mécanisme de fermeture de la fenêtre – ce qui est encore incompréhensible pour John considérant qu’il n’y avait rien permettant de l’ouvrir de l’extérieur. Etrange, vraiment – une alarme rugit à travers la maison. John était sûr qu’elle s’entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde et qu’ils allaient finir en prison pour une raison <em>stupide</em>.</p>
<p>Ils entrèrent néanmoins (– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être complice, John.  – Oh la ferme, Sherlock.) et tombèrent directement dans le salon – majestueux salon (plus grand que leur pièce de vie, cuisine et pallier réunis). Le sapin de Mycroft trônait entre l’âtre et une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce. Il devait être magnifique quand les petites lumières de l’immense guirlande brillaient de mille feux. Restant quelques instants bouche-bée devant, John ne fit pas attention à la silhouette de son comparse se déplaçant dans la pièce pour rejoindre le sapin au pied duquel trônait tous les cadeaux de Mycroft. Il savait de source sûre que l’un des siens était ici, l’attendant sagement. Là était la raison de sa venue. Sherlock ne voulait pas attendre et quand Sherlock voulait, Sherlock obtenait. Telle était la loi universelle du petit monde de Sherlock.</p>
<p>C’est alors que, soudain, le plafonnier s’illumina, éblouissant à la fois le médecin et le détective. Mécontent, le brun ne se détourna pas pour autant de son trésor et réclama simplement que John éteigne cette fichue lumière, merci bien John.</p>
<p>– John, aurais-tu l’amabilité d’éteindre cette lumière, répéta-t-il, agacé. Nous sommes quand même censés essayer d’être discret. John !</p>
<p>Quand il se retourna vers son compagnon, il fut surpris d’y trouver l’inspecteur Lestrade. L’inspecteur Lestrade, la main sur l’interrupteur, le sourcil levé et la mine encore endormie.</p>
<p>– Bon Dieu, Sherlock, il est une heure du matin.</p>
<p>– Inspecteur, vous êtes arrivés rapidement, plus rapidement que prévu ! fanfaronna Sherlock. Vous étiez de garde cette nuit ? Etonnant pour un détective de votre trempe mais pourquoi diable étiez-vous en pyjama au travail, hum ? questionna lentement le sociopathe, incapable de faire la rapprochement. Alors Graham, on a perdu sa langue ?</p>
<p>– John, tu … peux m’expliquer ? dit lentement l’inspecteur, se tournant vers le médecin, toujours assis au sol.</p>
<p>– C’est pas ma faute, je n’étais pas d’accord, je suis une victime, rétorqua rapidement John, pointant l’intrus du doigt.</p>
<p>– Pour ta gouverne, Sherlock, le cadeau de ton frère pour ta personne n’est pas dans cette maison, ni même dans ce pays, marmonna Greg, voulant aller se recoucher. Donc, tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu ne trouveras rien ici.</p>
<p>– Qui a éteint l’alarme. Graham vous avez éteint l’alarme. Comment diable avez-vous éteint cette alarme ? Comment connaissez-vous le code, inspecteur ? demanda Sherlock. Ça n’a aucun sens !</p>
<p>Gregory et John soufflèrent de concert, atterré de la stupidité du prétendu géni.</p>
<p>– Sherlock, dehors.</p>
<p>Et c’est ainsi que, le 22 décembre de cette année-là, Sherlock découvrit, sans s’y être attendu, la liaison entre son frère et le détective le moins irritant de tout Scotland Yard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>– <em>Il a fait quoi ?</em> demanda la voix au téléphone.</p>
<p>– Il est entré par effraction chez toi. Et il pensait que j’étais venu sur place juste pour ça, répondit, amusé, Lestrade.</p>
<p>– <em>Tu dormais ? </em></p>
<p>– Oui ! On peut dire que ton alarme est efficace, au moins.</p>
<p>– <em>Voyons, Gregory, évidemment qu’elle l’est !</em></p>
<p>– Enfin, je lui ai dit que son cadeau n’était pas là. Il n’a même pas continué de fouiller.</p>
<p>À l’autre bout du fil, Mycroft soupira. Un jour, il aurait un ulcère à cause de son imbécile de frère.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>